


Cheese Stick

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [15]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bossy Michael, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating Failure, Dirty Talk, Food Kink, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny Michael, Luke Is So Easy, M/M, Mild Kink, Muke - Freeform, Poor Calum, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Teasing, Top Michael, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Touring, foot play, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke had thought he was going to have a quiet night playing video games on the tour bus but Michael had other plans that included mozzarella cheese sticks. Luke wanted to ignore him but who can resist Michael Clifford when he was being all sexy eating those cheese sticks while making delicious and not so innocent sounds. Whenever Luke and Michael are involved, sex ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese Stick

Luke bit on the right corner of his bottom lip and frowned as his eyes never left the screen. He was in the back of the tour bus, playing video games while his bandmates were asleep, or they probably were not since it was only 10 but they were nowhere to be seen. He was playing a racing game and even though he was concentrating hard, he was nowhere close to winning. Luke closed his eyes and cursed; he had lost again. Taking a deep breath, he started another one. Momentarily, he took his eyes off the screen when Michael walked in but he directed his attention back to it soon enough. Michael dropped himself next to Luke and sighed before lifting his plate up and sniffing the delicious aroma coming from the snack that was set on the plate, again letting out a happy sigh. When Luke did not acknowledge his presence, he did the same thing again, only that time, he let out a louder sigh, which was more like a moan. Luke turned his head to the side and looked at him and his plate for a few seconds before going back to his racing game again.

“What’s that?” the younger boy asked.

“Cheese sticks,” Michael stated.

“Where’d you get them?”

“I bought them when we went out the other day and stocked them in the fridge.”

“They don’t look like they came out of the fridge,” Luke commented, his eyes still on the screen.

“That’s because I microwaved them.”

“Oh.”

“And they smell so good,” Michael again moan.

Luke shook his head at him and laughed; Michael was always in that state whenever he had discovered a new food and had instantly fallen in love with it. Glancing at the older boy, Luke noticed that he had taken a bite from one of the sticks and had closed his eyes while chewing on it. Again another bite and Luke looked at the white strip that formed when Michael pulled it away from his mouth.

“What’s that white sticky thing inside?”

Michael licked his lips before talking. “Cheese, Mozzarella cheese. I’m loving it, it’s so cheesy. Want one?”

“Nah… I’m not really hungry. I’ll pass,” Luke said as he eyed the plate; he was certain it was not as good as Michael was saying.

“Why are you making that face? Don’t you like white sticky things?”

“I do… what?” Luke turned to look at him when he realised that Michael was trapping him in a game of words.

Michael instantly let out a laugh. “Nothing man… but I think you just lost.”

Luke looked back at the screen and made a face. It looked like it was not his night. “This game is fucking lame.”

“That’s what happens when you play with yourself instead of playing with others,” Michael grinned when Luke again turned his eyes to him. “The game, I mean.”

Dipping another stick into the little bowl of ketchup, Michael swirled his tongue around the end, licking the tomato sauce off, before taking a bite and sighing in delight. Luke started another game and, blinking a few times, he tried to ignore the look that Michael had on his face or the sounds that he was making while chewing on the cheese snack. Subtly, he glanced sideways and his eyes followed the movement of Michael’s tongue as it tried to get the cheese off the corner of his lips; the whole action seemed to be taking place in slow motion as the tip of Michael’s tongue ran over the side of his lips a few times, although in reality, it was not really going as slow as Luke’s brain was processing it. Michael licked the ketchup off another one and then licked the length of the stick from where his index and thumb were holding it to the other end before taking a tiny bite. Luke hated to admit it but seeing Michael eating, licking those cheese sticks and the sounds that he was making, they were slowly turning Luke on. He was trying to ignore it and concentrate on his game, which he was again on the verge of losing, but then Michael let out another moan.

Luke swore under his breath and, dropping his controller beside him, he straddled Michael’s thighs. He then took hold of the older boy’s hand and directed it to his mouth, taking the last bite of the cheese stick that was between his fingers. Michael closed his mouth, which was open, and before he had time to say anything, Luke had pressed their lips together. The younger boy licked Michael’s lips and then pulled away to chew on the snack that was already in his mouth. As he watched Luke, Michael brought one of his hand up and traced Luke’s lips with his thumb while he bit the side of his bottom lip. The moment he had swallowed everything in his mouth, Luke again opened his mouth and took Michael’s thumb in, sucking on it. He pulled it out and rolled the tip of his tongue around it before taking it in again and moving it in and out of his mouth. Gasping, Michael closed his eyes and let the sensation that he felt in his thumb moved to other parts of his body. Suddenly, the temperature at the back of the bus seemed to have raised to a higher level and his whole body was warming up.

Michael opened his eyes and looked at Luke; it was all going wrong because he was supposed to be the one leading things. When he had walked in the back of the bus earlier that night, he had planned on getting Luke all riled up and turned on and it was working just fine, except for the fact that Luke was straddling him and was the one in control. Pushing Luke onto his back, on the couch, Michael climbed on top of him and crashed their mouth together. Luke let out a moan as Michael moved his lips impatiently against his. He kissed back with as much vigour and tried to shift to a more comfortable position under Michael, considering he was lying down in an awkward way, with his back on the couch and both his feet on the floor. When they pulled away to breath, Michael lifted his hips up while supporting himself on his arms to allow Luke to move, which the younger boy promptly did before cupping the side of Michael’s face and looking into his eyes. With one leg still on the floor, Luke wrapped the other one around Michael’s hips and pulled him closer than he was, pressing their penises together.

Slowly, their faces inched closer to each other, like a well-rehearsed action, and their lips met halfway into another kiss. The older boy trailed one of his hands from Luke’s knee, along his thigh, to stop at his rib, where his hand moved soothingly up and down. Pulling away slightly, he slipped his tongue past his lips and licked Luke’s lips lightly. When Luke also poked his tongue out, Michael rolled his around it before rubbing them both together. He playfully bit down on it and went on to suck on it when Luke gasped. At that, Luke enclosed his arms around Michael’s neck and sucked on Michael’s tongue in turn. Snaking a hand between them, he cupped Michael through his shorts and squeezed him lightly, alternating the pressure as he ran his heel against the older boy’s ass cheek. Trailing the leg higher, he pushed Michael’s shirt up and caressed his back with his cold foot. Michael reached backward and pushed the leg away but Luke did it again while laughing into the kiss. He pressed his foot flat against the older boy’s lower back and slipped his toes under the elastic of his shorts but Michael pinched his calf before kicking the foot away again.

Letting go of Luke’s side, Michael reached for the plate and took a cheese stick between his lips before bringing it to Luke’s mouth and rubbing the ketchup along his lips. Then, he trailed it lower and smudged the ketchup onto Luke’s chin while leaving a mess on his beard. Again bringing it to the younger boy’s mouth, he pushed it past Luke’s lips, urging him to take a bite. Luke chewed on the stick, which was not so warm and soft anymore, and pressed his lips to Michael’s, taking another bite. Eating the rest of the cheese stick, Michael shifted to a sitting position and pulled Luke’s shirt off. His sweat pants and boxers followed and as soon as Luke was completely naked, Michael dipped his index and middle finger into the ketchup and rubbed it onto Luke’s nipples. A loud moan escaped the younger boy’s mouth when Michael tongue connected with his nipple, twirling it around the bud as he licked the sauce off. Luke grabbed the front of Michael’s shirt in an attempt to pull it off but instantly let go when one of the older boy’s hand travelled to his armpit and twirled the little hairs around his index, tickling Luke in the process.

Luke slapped his hand away and fisted the back of his shirt, pulling it up and over Michael’s head. Again connecting his lips to Luke’s nipple, Michael sucked on it and then trailed his mouth lower to Luke’s stomach while biting of his skin at the same time and leaving a wet reddish trail. He was about to go further down but Luke grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him back up. Michael smiled when Luke pressed their lips together again; as much as he wanted to do other things, he was not going to complain because for some reasons, he did like kissing Luke. When his chin made contact with something wet, he moved away slightly and stared at the boy under him. Grabbing a shirt from the floor, he wiped at his own chin before leaning in to lick the ketchup off Luke’s chin and jaw. At the same time, he rocked his hips against Luke’s, rubbing the material of his shorts against Luke’s penis. The younger boy thrust upward against Michael and let out a breathy moan as Michael nibbled on his skin. Wrapping his hands around Michael’s waist, Luke gradually moved them down to Michael’s shorts and slipped them inside to rub the older boy’s ass before ridding him of the rest of his clothes.

Once he was completely naked, Michael crawled down Luke’s body while his lips kept pressing kisses along the way, stopping just where his penis rested on the lower part of his body. He traced the skin around the length, earning a hiss from the other boy, and licked his lips before pressing a light kiss to the head of Luke’s erection. Luke shut his eyes tight and fisted the edge of the couch with one hand when Michael rubbed the head with his teeth before slowly sliding his mouth onto the penis, taking Luke all the way in. Pulling back, he again sucked Luke in and repeated that action a few more times. As his mouth worked on Luke’s cock, one of his hands moved to Luke’s nipple to tease the bud while his other hand trailed to Luke’s balls to massage them. Moving them lower, he rubbed the tip of his index around Luke’s hole, earning a gasp from the younger boy. He quickly coated his fingers with saliva before taking Luke’s balls into his mouth and pushing two fingers in him while slowly pumping his cock. He moved his fingers in and out of Luke’s ass a few times, scissoring them to stretch him further.

“Stop,” Luke panted as he grabbed Michael’s hair again.

“In the middle?”

“No, I don’t want it to end yet,” the younger boy mumbled.

Michael nodded. “Ok, get on your knees,” he instructed as he grabbed his shorts and fished the pocket for a tiny bottle of lube that he had brought along.

“Like this?” Luke asked after he got on all fours on the couch.

“Nope, turn around and lean against the backrest.”

“How are we gonna do it this way?”

Michael sighed. “Not like this, face the wall and turn your ass this way.”

When Luke was position the way Michael wanted him to, the older boy got behind him and pressed their bodies together. He coated his erection with the lube and guided it to Luke’s entrance. Sharply, he pushed inside and Luke immediately let out a loud moan. Michael stayed still and turned to look at the door; if Luke was that loud, they were certainly going to attract unnecessary attention. Biting his lower lip, Michael lifted his hand and connected it with Luke’s ass in a smack. He rubbed the skin when he notice that his five fingers got imprinted on there but eventually smacked him again in the same spot. Without pulling out of the younger boy, he rotated his hips against Luke’s ass, just so that penis was moving inside. Luke sucked his bottom lip between his teeth to restrain himself from groaning when Michael kept the steady rotation of his hips while he again spanked him. Ever so slightly, the younger boy moved his hips up and down, rubbing his dick against the leather material of the couch. Placing his hands on either sides of Luke’s body and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, Michael pulled out and slammed back in.

A series of swear words left Luke’s mouth as he dropped his head backward onto Michael’s shoulder; they had only started and Michael was already going at it hard. He gripped the back of the couch tightly, turning his knuckles white, and opened his legs wider to allow the other boy to go deeper while he breathed unevenly through his mouth. When Michael turned his head to the side and bit on the side of his neck, Luke reached backward and buried his fingers into Michael’s hair. After adjusting to the pace that Michael had set, he also moved his hips, rotating them against Michael’s and meeting his thrusts. He leant forward and rested his head against the backrest while he pushed back onto the other boy’s penis. Taking hold of one of Luke’s leg, Michael set it onto the back of the couch before pressing Luke’s whole lower body against the couch. He brought his hand to the inner side of that same leg and rubbed it gently. However, when Michael let go of it, Luke took it off the couch because he could feel the stretch in his inner thigh but before he could set it down, Michael slapped the side of that leg and place it onto the back of the sofa again.

“This is wrong,” Michael said as he pulled of out the other boy.

“What?” Luke frowned, clearly confused; he was stretching his leg because of Michael and the other boy was still finding it wrong.

“Get on your back.”

Without giving him time to move, Michael pulled Luke away from the back of the couch and pushed him onto his back again. He got between his thighs and pushed his penis back into his ass. Michael pulled out all the way and without giving Luke time to register the action, he pushed back all the way in. Luke laced his fingers through his own hair and curled them in there as he closed his eyes. He re-opened them almost immediately when he felt something salty against his lips. Smiling when he realised that Michael had another of the cheese stick between his lips and was feeding it to him, Luke ran his tongue over the top part of the snack and tilted his head to the side to lick the side. Slightly opening his mouth, he took the stick in and moved his mouth along its length, kissing Michael every time he would take all of it in. Michael cursed inwardly when Luke kept sucking on it as if he was giving a blow job before stopping to finally bite on the end. The younger boy kept eating the cheese stick until he reached Michael’s lips. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the other boy’s lips and when Michael opened his mouth as well, Luke swiped his tongue into his mouth and took the last remaining piece of the stick, eating that as well.

Michael pulled away and looked at the boy under him before wrapping his fingers around his penis and jerking him off at the same time. Every time he was thrusting into Luke, a loud moan was escaping his lips but that time, Michael did not do anything because he was too lost in what he was doing. Lifting his legs, Luke locked them around Michael’s waist and thrust upward into the older boy’s fist while Michael kept pounding into his ass. When he heard some shuffling outside the door, Michael stilled his movement but Luke kept going and let out a moan, which was not really very quiet. Michael glared at him in disbelief but Luke only pulled him down for a kiss. Once it was quiet and he was sure no one was going to walk in, Michael resumed his task at the same speed that he had set earlier, which was hard and fast. Lifting his hips up, Luke stopped moving when he came onto Michael’s hand. He turned his head to the side as he tried to catch his breath while Michael’s hips never stopped moving. With a playful smile on his lips, he squeezed his muscles around Michael’s penis whenever he would thrust forward.

Since he had already come, that could only mean Michael was close and Luke was fancying the idea of having more cheese sticks. Pushing the other boy onto his back, Luke settled on his thighs and leant forward to take his dick into his mouth. Michael pushed Luke’s fringe away from his eyes and also the hairs that were sticking to his damp forehead before grabbing a handful of Luke’s hair. When he sensed that Michael was going to thrust into his mouth, Luke did not pull away, feeling rather confident that he would be able to handle it because a few days ago, Calum had deep-throated him like a pro; if Calum could do it, he could do it as well. However, the moment Michael thrust deep into his mouth, Luke could not help but cough a few times and pull back slightly. Michael laughed and pulled Luke back as he again thrust upward. Shaking his head, Luke pressed his hands hard against Michael’s hips, pushed them back onto the couch and restrained them there as he sucked the head of the other boy’s erection. Without warning, Michael closed his eyes and shot his load into Luke’s mouth. The younger boy swallowed everything and dropped himself onto Michael’s chest as he tried even out his breathings.

Again shifting, Michael pushed Luke onto his back and hovered on top of him before kissing his lips. When he noticed a little bit of ketchup onto Luke’s chin, he moved to a sitting position with Luke’s legs still wrapped around his middle. Looking at the plate, he smiled when he saw a last cheese stick and instantly reached for it. Luke let out a laugh when he saw what Michael was doing and also moved to a sitting position, without removing his leg from around Michael, so as to get a bite.

“No, this one is only mine,” Michael said as he pulled his hand away from Luke.

“A bite, I only want a bite,” Luke argued in a childish tone.

“Fine, just one bite.”

The younger boy nodded but when Michael directed the stick to his mouth, he quickly pulled it from Michael’s hand and shoved it all into his mouth.

“Jerk.”

“Yes, jerk me off,” Luke laughed.

Michael did not have time to say anything because the door opened and Calum came in, making a face at the same time. “Ew, it smells like sex in here. Why am I even surprise when you two are involved?”

“Don’t you know whenever Luke is involved, it means nudity?” they heard Ashton laugh from his bunk.

“Please, join us.”

“No, I was just looking for my socks, the ones that are knee-high. Have you seen them?” Calum looked back and forth from Luke to Michael.

Michael ignored him and resumed his previous conversation. “Seriously, it’s gonna be a kinky threesome.”

“Fuck you, both of you.”

“Please be my guest,” Michael smirked.

Luke who was looking at Calum, who was only in his boxers, bit his bottom lip. “Hmm… more cheese stick.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think


End file.
